The Last of Us
by Aki Okumura
Summary: La vida en este nuevo mundo no es fácil ¿Cómo hace un pequeño para llegar con su padre? Pues para eso existe Jack, que cuidara que llegue sin importar que y le protegerá con su vida, todo por un precio, claro está. Hijack/Frostcup. ZombiesAU!


Bueno ¡hola!

Les traigo aquí mi nueva historia, este es un Zombie AU ¡lo escribí por Halloween! (si, con lo miedosa que soy, de hecho las única películas de monstruos que puedo ver sin hacerme pipi son las de zombies así que…henos aquí!owo) ¡espero disfruten!

* * *

El cielo estaba totalmente despejado, dejando ver las estrellas en su totalidad, una brisa fresca pasaba, la luna ya estaba en lo alto del cielo, iluminando todo levemente. Era una noche tranquila.

O eso parecía.

Jack observaba el televisor sin prestar realmente atención a la película que su hermana veía, ambos sentados en el sofá, era de vampiros y hombres lobo, pero no vampiros y hombres lobo normales, no, no mataban a nadie ni eran malvados asesinos en busca de sangre, no, todo lo contrario, ellos se enamoraban, y a Jack no podía interesarle menos, ni entendía como Emma podía verla con esos ojillos soñadores, sentada en el borde del asiento, como si deseara ser la chica por la que esos "seres sobrenaturales" se peleaban, le preguntaba que pasaba de vez en cuando, ya que él no tenía ni idea de momentos, los vampiros que él conocía no eran así, pero ella solo le mandaba a callar, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla del televisor.

Jack rodo los ojos con una sonrisa, sacándose el teléfono del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, al sentirlo vibrar.

Eran mensajes, unos cinco, habían llegado casi simultáneamente, todos del tío Nicolás, preguntaba donde estaban, si estaban bien, que si debía buscarlos o se encontraban con él en la ciudad además de hablar sobre el extraño brote viral del que hablaban en las noticias antes de poner la película ¿pero eso no había sido en la ciudad de al lado? y, el que más desconcertó y preocupo a Jack '¿Dónde está su madre? ¿Por qué no contesta el teléfono?' hasta donde el chico sabia su madre estaba en el piso de abajo, haciendo la cena.

Siendo sacado de sus pensamientos por el ruido de algo rompiéndose desde el piso de abajo, sobresaltando a ambos hermanos. Llevo su vista a la escalera, se levanto del sofá, guardando de nuevo su celular. Tomando el control remoto apago el televisor, ganándose una mirada de reproche de la pequeña, pero no se atrevió a decir nada ante la actitud cautelosa de su hermano y su rostro serio. Se levanto detrás de él, siguiéndole.

"¿Jack?" pregunto ella en un susurro, pero él solo se volteo con un dedo sobre los labios en un gesto de silencio, para después, con otro gesto decirle que se quedara donde estaba, ella asintió. El bajo las escaleras lentamente, parando a la mitad de las mismas, grito "¡mamá!" A lo que se oyeron unos extraños gritos, y la mujer se acerco corriendo de forma torpe a la escalera, como si no pudiera controlar del todo su cuerpo, sangre salía de su nariz y boca, sus ojos estaban en blanco, pronunciando gruñidos incomprensibles.

El chico solo tuvo tiempo de interponer su brazo entre la cara de su madre y el, posicionándolo debajo del cuello de la mujer, que no parecía ser capaz de razonar, ya que no se separaba del brazo de su hijo, sino que se empujaba contra él, abriendo y cerrando la boca, tratando de alcanzar el rostro del chico, como si se tratara de un animal hambriento, sus manos tomándole de la ropa, tratando de acercársele. El chico estaba totalmente impresionado, casi en estado de shock, viendo como su madre trataba de hacerle daño, algo que siempre creyó imposible, ella, siempre cariñosa, siempre preocupada por su seguridad.

Fue devuelto a la realidad por el grito que su hermana soltó, viendo como la mujer que antes era su madre volteaba a verla, haciendo ademan de ir a por ella, por lo que Jack, en un acto casi desesperado, la tomo de la blusa con su mano libre, pegándola a su cuerpo, sin apartar el brazo de debajo del cuello de la mujer, evitando que le mordiera, había visto suficientes películas de zombies para saber que eso no sería bueno

"¡corre!" le ordeno a la pequeña, que empezó a negarse rápidamente "¡ahora!" grito él, perdiendo la paciencia, la niña le vio como si estuviera a punto de llorar antes de correr escaleras abajo, dirigiéndose a la sala, espero unos segundos antes de empujar a la mujer, que cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, para correr detrás de su hermana, acelerando el paso al oírla gritar, llegando a tiempo para ver como el vecino la tenia acorralada contra el suelo, ella empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, sus pequeñas manos a cada lado de la cara del hombre, su ennegrecida sangre le salpicaba la cara.

Jack pensó lo más rápidamente que pudo, tomando un paraguas del paragüero al lado de la puerta de entrada, se lo estrello al monstruo por la cabeza, rompiéndolo en dos, el hombre cayo, inconsciente, posiblemente muerto debido al golpe, sobre su hermana pequeña, que volvió a gritar, aterrada, sus ojos abiertos como platos, pero no se movía, chockeada, su hermano acababa de matar a alguien frente a ella.

El chico, apresuradamente, tomo un bate que dejaban en el paragüero en caso de que alguien se metiera a la casa, vio que la niña no se movía de debajo del cuerpo, y viendo como la esposa del vecino trataba de meterse por la ventana rota por la que seguramente había entrado su esposo, agradeció al cielo que fuera gorda y le costara pasar por la ventana, tomo a la pequeña del brazo obligándola a levantarse al tiempo que otra ventana se rompía, dejando a otro vecino meter un brazo a la casa, la arrastro a la cochera, sin ventanas y un portón de acero, pensó que sería el lugar más seguro de la casa, podrían tomar el auto de su madre y huir.

Con ese plan en mente, entro, cerrándole la puerta en la cara a los que antes fueron sus vecinos y su madre. Empujo una estantería contra la puerta, después de ponerle el seguro, apoyándose contra ella, tratando de que aguantara. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el auto de su madre no estaba en la cochera, maldijo todo, repasando mentalmente todas las malas palabras que conocía y gritando algunas.

Apoyo todo su peso en la puerta, tratando de pensar, vio el viejo auto de su padre, una vieja chevrolet pick up del 51, según tenía entendido antes le había pertenecido a su abuelo, la vieja carcacha encendía por lo menos después del quinto intento y no lograba ir a más de cien kilómetros por hora, pero era su única opción, además estaba seguro de que seguramente podría atravesar una pared con ella y la pintura, de color verde botella, ni siquiera se rayaría.

"¡Emma!" llamo, empezando a sentir los golpes en su espalda cada vez más fuertes "¡enciende el auto!" la niña le miro como si no le entendiera del todo, aun confundida por todo lo que estaba pasado, estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria, ambos lo estaban, pero Jack tenía que mantenerlos vivos, se lo había prometido a papá, había fallado una vez, no lo haría de nuevo "¡Emma!" grito mas fuerte esta vez, la niña parpadeo varias veces volviendo en sí misma, tomo las llaves de la mesa, y corrió al auto, se sentó en el asiento delantero, puso la llave en el contacto y trato de encenderla, fallo, y así sucesivamente, varias veces, hasta que, cuando Jack creía que la puerta se derrumbaría tras él , el motor encendió, y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Emma supiera conducir, lo cual no era la realidad, le grito que le dejara un espacio, y se separo de la puerta, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el auto.

La puerta se abrió de golpe poco después, dejando entrar al pequeño grupo de infectados al tiempo que Jack cerraba la puerta, y agradeciendo a todos los dioses que conocía que el portón se abriera a control remoto, lo abrió, y tratando de recordar, a sus apenas cumplidos dieciséis, como manejar un auto sincrónico, cambio la velocidad y piso el pedal con todas sus fuerzas, arranco el auto y salió de la casa, llevándose parte de la cerca en su salida , y, como había dicho antes, el auto no sufrió daño alguno.

Ellos vivían en las afueras de la ciudad, así que el camino hacia la misma seria largo, ni hablar el salir de ella, pero todo parecía medianamente tranquilo, así que ambos chicos trataron de calmar sus alterados nervios, la chica empezó a llorar, sin hacer ningún ruido, y él apoyo su frente contra el volante unos segundos sin parar el auto, en un pedazo de carretera totalmente derecho, confiando en Emma para que le advirtiera si algo pasaba, respiro profundamente y volvió a levantar la cabeza.

"¿Qué está pasando?" pregunto Emma tras unos cuantos minutos, después de ver como unas patrullas de policía pasaban rápidamente frente a ellos, limpiándose las lagrimas con la manga de la camisa

"no lo sé…" respondió Jack, sinceramente, sin apartar los ojos del camino

"… ¿adónde vamos?" pregunto tras unos segundos de silencio

"a la ciudad" respondió Jack "con el tío Nicolás"

"¿el tío Norte?" pregunto la niña viendo a su hermano "¡pero no sabemos donde esta! ¡O si está bien! ¿Que si es una de esas cosas?" exclamo ella.

"no lo es" respondió el chico tratando de calmarla, sacando el teléfono del bolsillo de sus jeans, pasándoselo a la niña "me ha estado mandando mensajes" dijo mientras la chica los leía, recordando al tío Norte, un hombre amable y gracioso, robusto y con larga barba blanca, le parecía una versión ruda de Santa Claus, recordaba que había ido al ejercito, y era un poco paranoico, sus regalos de navidad siempre eran los mejores "nos encontraremos en la Avenida Pebble" la chica parecía más relajada, el pensar que pronto un adulto estaría con ellos le calmaba.

* * *

El chico chasqueo la lengua al entrar a la ciudad y quedar encerrado entre el embotellamiento, estando solo a dos manzanas de el punto de encuentro, dejo caer su cabeza contra el volante, fastidiado, cuando después de unos instantes empezaron a oírse gritos desde afuera y ambos hermanos vieron como una de esas cosas, vestida en bata de hospital, atacaba a las personas del auto de al frente para después ir a por ellos "¡Jack!" grito la niña al ver como se acercaba

"¡ya voy!" respondió dando marcha atrás al auto justo en el momento en el que lo que solía ser un hombre golpeaba el capo de la camioneta, haciendo soltar un grito a los chicos dentro del vehículo.

Fue lo más rápido que pudo, hasta llegar a la siguiente calle, la cual estaba tapada en su mayoría por un camión en medio del camino y por el espacio que quedaba, el justo para que la camioneta pasara, la gente pasaba huyendo de algo, pero para su desgracia, su tío y la salida de la ciudad estaban por ese lado, así que, haciendo tripas corazón, entro por el agujero con la camioneta.

Anduvieron un rato viendo a gente correr despavorida junto con varias de esas cosas persiguiéndoles, cuando, siendo prevenido por un grito de Emma vieron a Norte cortándole la cabeza a una de esa cosas con una espada, Jack toco el claxon varias veces, preguntándose de donde había sacado las espadas que tenía en cada mano, el hombre alzo la cabeza y, como la vieja camioneta no tenia vidrios polarizados, pudo ver a sus sobrinos, ambos dentro del viejo auto que por alguna razón su hermano solía amar tanto, corrió hacia ellos, abrió la puerta y empujo a Jack del puesto del conductor, dejándolo en medio de él y Emma, sentado en medio del largo asiento, sintiéndose el queso de un sándwich.

"¿Dónde está su madre?" fue lo primero que pregunto, pisando el pedal del auto, manejando con mucha más facilidad que Jack. La niña parecía estar al borde de las lagrimas de nuevo, el chico solo bajo la cabeza, el hombre volvió la vista a la carretera "oh…"

Se apresuraban al centro, tratando de evitar el tráfico, cuando, siendo prevenidos muy tarde por un claxon, un autobús los golpeo de lleno a un lado de la camioneta, volteándola, dejándola inservible.

Pasaron unos instantes antes de que Jack abriera los ojos, adolorido, la cabeza le daba vueltas y todo se veía borroso, sentía la sangre bajarle por un lado de la cara, siguiendo hasta su cuello, manchando su sudadera azul, la mitad superior de su espalda estaba pegada al techo de la camioneta, que se había volcado totalmente, sus pies estaban alzados sobre su cabeza, con sus pantorrillas debajo del asiento, vio a Emma con su cabeza sobre su pecho, estaba inconsciente.

"¡salgan, rápido!" ordeno Norte, que había logrado salir del auto, apoyaba su espalda contra el mismo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, Jack podía ver sus heridas, la sangre manchando su camisa, el se había llevado la peor parte de los golpes, ya que el auto se había volteado hacia donde estaba él, pero el autobús los había golpeado del lado de Emma.

El chico preocupado por su hermana, dejo su cabeza suavemente en el suelo, mientras separaba sus pies del asiento, todo le dolía, cayo de lado al piso, ya sin haber nada que lo agarrara hacia arriba, dándose un golpe, le dolían mucho las costillas, mucho más que cualquier otra cosa, se levanto lentamente, clavándose pedazos de vidrio en las manos, se acerco a gatas a su hermana, y la zarandeo suavemente, tomándola del hombro, ella abrió los ojos tras unos segundos, viéndole confundida, acerco su mano a la cara del chico "¿Jack?...estas sangrando" el sin prestar atención a su herida, observo las de ella, suspirando aliviado al notar que eran solo unos rasguños.

Pero entonces escucho ese horrible sonido de nuevo, el sonido que 'ellos' hacían en vez de hablar, y vio por el agrietado parabrisas, como uno de los monstruos atacaba a alguien en otro auto, vio hacia los lados pero no vio a su tío, sintiendo como la adrenalina corría por sus venas de nuevo y tras decirle a Emma que se quedara adentro, empezó a patear el vidrio frente a él, rompiéndolo tras algunos intentos.

Salió a gatas del auto, sintiendo el dolor intensificarse al ponerse de pie, se tambaleo ligeramente, y oyendo unos pasos apresurados hacia él, se vio de nuevo en la misma situación, atrapado, con su brazo como única barrera entre una de esas cosas y él, pero esta vez su fuerza no era la misma que la anterior y esta vez su oponente era mucho más grande que él, por un momento lo vio todo perdido, pero entonces oyó un ruido estridente a su lado, segundos después de que eso callera al piso, sangre saliendo por un orificio en su cabeza, aparto la vista rápidamente del cadáver en el suelo para ver a su tío, con un revolver en la mano.

El chico le envió una mirada de agradecimiento mientras abría la puerta del auto, viendo a su hermana, de rodillas al otro lado, le tendió una mano, dispuesto a ayudarle, ella la tomo, y empezó a incorporarse, haciendo una mueca de dolor, al apoyar su pierna derecha en el suelo, en ese momento Jack frunció el seño

"¿te duele mucho?" pregunto, preocupado, ella asintió "¿puedes caminar?"Pregunto ahora, ella le miro, luego bajo su cabeza hacia sus pies, y, apretando los labios, intento a dar un paso, sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas en el momento que apoyo su peso en su pie derecho y, volviéndose a apoyar en el izquierdo, negó con la cabeza. Jack y Nicolas se miraron, sabiendo que no podían perder mucho tiempo, el hombre pregunto

"¿puedes cargarla o…" le tendió el arma al muchacho "…lo hago yo?" el chico le miro por unos segundos

"lo hago yo" dijo, pasando su brazo tras las rodillas de la niña, y el otro tomándola de la espalda, ella puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello, aferrándose a él, la acomodo entre sus brazos, probando el peso, y, agradeciendo que Emma fuera una niña pequeña y delgada, asintió, empezando a correr, junto al hombre, hacia un espacio entre dos edificios, sabían que eso los llevaría hacia la siguiente calle.

Cerrando una puerta de una cerca metálica tras ellos empezaron a caminar apresuradamente, vieron como unos los miraban tras otra cerca, gruñendo, moviendo el metal entre sus manos, tratando de alcanzarles, empezaron a correr sabiendo que la cerca no aguantaría mucho.

Y, dicho y hecho, unos instantes después que pasaran frente a ella, el metal cedió, y las cosas empezaron a correr hacia ellos, desesperados, entraron a un restaurante, pero no pudieron cerrar la puerta a tiempo, la mano de uno de ellos, quedo atrapada en el borde de la puerta de madera, haciendo imposible cerrarla, en hombre apoyo todo su peso contra la puerta "¡corran!" grito "yo me encargo" el chico, sin querer dejar a su tío, pero sabiendo que no podía quedarse, que solo sería un estorbo, corrió hacia la salida del estacionamiento, empujándola con su espalda solo para ver como uno de ellos atrapaba a alguien, tirándolo al piso, empezando a morderlo

Vio a su alrededor buscando una salida, viendo un agujero en el muro que separaba el estacionamiento de un pequeño bosque, sin pensárselo mucho, corrió, pensando que tal vez el no le vería, o por lo menos no le seguiría habiendo atrapado a alguien más, terrible error, en cuanto le vio, empezó a correr tras él.

Jack acelero el paso, pasando a través del agujero, corría lo más rápidamente que podía, podía oír los gritos del monstruo a sus espaldas, que se les acercaba cada vez más, un poco más allá vio lo que había causado el agujero en el muro, una ambulancia estaba tirada a un lado del camino, y de ella salía otra de esas cosas, vestida con bata de hospital, empezaba a correr tras ellos, Jack solo podía correr, cada vez mas asustado, sintiéndose a punto de desfallecer, cuando escucho varios disparos, miro por sobre su hombro para ver a los dos tirados en el piso, sangrantes.

Vio al frente donde un hombre, un policía, con su cara oculta entre las sombras, les miraba, parado unos metros mas allá, en sus manos descansaba una ametralladora, Jack, que nunca había estado más feliz de ver a un policía en su vida, empezó a caminar hacia el

"muchas gracias" exclamo "mi hermana esta herida, creo que se rompió la pier-"

"¡quietos!" grito el hombre apuntándole con el arma, cuando estuvieron a unos pocos metros de él, la luz de la linterna, incorporada en la misma, dándole de lleno en la cara. Jack paró en seco, la sonrisa borrándose de su rostro al instante.

Vio como el hombre tomaba con una mano un radio, que estaba pegado a su hombro, mientras con la otra aun les apuntaba con el arma "encontré a dos civiles" dijo, para después callarse, Jack supuso que escuchando la respuesta "…pero son niños, señor" replico, Jack tuvo un mal presentimiento, empezó a dar algunos pasos hacia atrás "…entendido…" dijo, para después volver a colgarse la radio del hombro, apuntándoles con el arma

"no estamos enfermos" fue lo único que atino a decir Jack, empezando a entrar en pánico, pero el hombre no hiso el menor caso, disparando en el momento que Jack daba un paso para atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio debido al desnivel del suelo, sintiendo como la bala le rosaba el antebrazo, produciéndole un dolor parecido al de una cortada con papel, pero mucho más fuerte, al caer Emma rodo por el piso, separándose de él.

El hombre se acerco, parando al quedar justo frente a Jack, apuntando a su cara directamente

"por favor, no…" fue lo que dijo Jack incapaz de ver la cara del hombre debido a que la luz de la linterna le cegaba, el hombre cambio la postura a una rígida, se notaba que lo que hacía no le gustaba. Jack escucho un disparo haciéndole cerrar los ojos, por mero instinto.

Cuando los abrió Emma estaba sobre él, y el hombre estaba tirado en el piso, vio a su tío, que tenía el revólver en alto. Le había disparado

El hombre le vio con una sonrisa que desapareció de su rostro al ver a la niña sobre él, Jack confundido, levanto la cabeza, notando que su sudadera, justo en el sitio donde estaba su hermana, estaba húmeda.

Se sentó, la chica deslizándose hasta quedar en su regazo, ahí pudo verlo todo, en la camiseta blanca de su hermana, a la altura del estomago, había una enorme mancha roja, que empezaba a oscurecerse, el chico sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al verla, ella también le vio, seguía consiente

"Emma…Emma" repetía una y otra vez el chico, incapaz de creer lo que veía, mientras acunaba a la chica entre sus brazos, como si se tratara de un bebe, las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, no podía soportarlo, perderlas a las dos en un mismo día…

La niña levanto su mano débilmente, tocando el rostro de su hermano, sonrió ligeramente, lo más que el dolor se lo permitió.

Después, su cuerpo se relajo, lánguido entre sus brazos, su mano cayo al suelo, la emoción y el brillo escaparon de sus ojos, pero la sonrisa permaneció, pequeña, frágil, igual que ella, entre sus labios.

El chico lloraba amargamente, abrazando el cuerpo de la niña con fuerza contra su pecho, su cuerpo temblaba, soltando las lagrimas que no había soltado por su madre, tratando de permanecer fuerte frente a la pequeña, no podía soportarlo, le habían dejado, ellas le habían dejado, no había podido cuidarlas 'perdona, papá' sus hombros temblaban 'perdona, mamá' sollozos salían de sus labios 'perdóname, Emma' esas tres frases era lo único que su mente podía procesar, no se sentía capaz de seguir viviendo.

Entonces sintió una mano, grande y ruda en su espalda, tratando de reconfortarlo, acariciando suavemente su espalda, levanto la vista, su tío también lloraba, suavemente, sin hacer ningún ruido, eso lo hiso reaccionar, su tío no era de los que lloraban.

"tenemos que irnos" susurro el gran hombre, el chico asintió, limpiándose las lagrimas, beso suavemente la frente de su hermana, tras cerrarle los ojos. Se levanto y camino junto al hombre, haciéndose una promesa.

Nunca más mostraría debilidad.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, y no haya sido demasiado patético ;3;

reviews ~

Como me gustan los reviews ~


End file.
